Thieves of Fun
by Cloud5001
Summary: Looking for a missing Diddy Kong, eventually get's Donkey and Dixie involved in the hijinks of three mischvious Kremlings who have a percluiar way of dealing with their prisoners. But will even Donkey Kong be subjected to their dreaded tickle torture.
1. Chapter 1

The Jungle was very peaceful and sunny today, normally it would be a day to just relax and have fun. However, for Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong they were busy trying to look for their little buddy Diddie Kong. They have'nt seen him for two days now after he went exploring down a new path.

As the two walked down this dirt path hoping that Diddie was ok. Dixie quickly spotted his red shirt on the ground, she walked over to it and picked it up in her hands. She saw footprints going into the bushes to the right of the path.

"Those seem like Kremling foot prints." Dixie noticed.

"Yeah, let's just hope he's not hurt." Donkey expressed.

With that they sprinted to where the foot prints were leading, they could soon hear laughter. More specifically Diddy's, curious they picked up speed. Soon coming to a clearing surrounded by tall grass, they saw a two-story house made out of wood in the middle of it.

"Wonder what he could be laughing about?" Dixie wondered.

"I might have an idea." Donkey explained.

They krept up to a window and peeked inside of it, sure enough Donkey was proven right. His little buddy was on a wooden table tied in an I-position, shirt removed,blindfolded and surrounded by three kremlings. One sat on his waist, his belly was being licked by its long tongue making him squeal hard in laughter.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOH OH PLEASE NO LIHIHIHIHIHICKING!" Diddy pleaded cutely.

"Aww, well just tell us where that banana horde is and your suffering ends." The kremling Razor smirked.

Donkey and Dixie noted that despite his pleading he did'nt really seem to mean it. It seemed like the little monkey was actually having a lot of fun. Of course, Donkey knew he loved to be tickled, but only with close friends. So knowing that he was having fun made him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Aww, I did'nt know he loved to be tickled." Dixie smiled excitedly.

"Oh yeah, guess he never told you about our games." Donkey chuckled.

Back inside while Razor licked at poor Diddy's belly, the other two Clawser and Scrunch had begun to scrub electric tooth brushes inside of the belly button. This made him arch his back upward his laughter shooting up into huge hysterics. He writhed side to side in the ropes holding him.

"I WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHN'T TAHAHAHAHAHALK!" Diddy Kong laughed bravely.

He met these three while exploring, at first he was quite alarmed but quickly discovered these Kremlings were not like King K rools, infact they hate that guy's guts. After some talking they become friends, and decided to play a game with Diddy, after all they were still mischvious thieves. They interrogate Diddy Kong on the banana horde, he talks they get to hold him captive until he can escape. He does'nt after three hours he goes free. Diddy Kong agreed to it, and he was very close to breaking.

"We'll make you talk sooner or later little Diddy." Scrunch smirked.

As he and Clawser kept the two electric tooth brushes in his belly button, he grabbed a curved paint brush with a red switch on the handle. Touching it to the belly, he turns it on and it begins to spin around on the skin. Causing Diddy's laughter to get louder now.

"As it spins your poor belly will get softer and softer, becoming more sensitive." Clawser grinned.

"MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHERCY PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEASE MERCY!" Diddy Kong pleaded cutely.

"Is tough hero Diddy a helpless mess to some tickling?" Razor grinned.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHHES OH I CAHN'T TAKE IIIHHIIHIHIHT!"

As the minutes passed he felt his belly get softer which made his laughter grow in volume, getting really frantic sounding and high pitched. It jiggled rapidly under those menacing tools looking very cute for his captors.

"IIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH'LL I'LL TAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHALK!" Diddy surrendered.

The tools were pulled away from the poor little monkey allowing him to go limp on that table, his belly pumped slowly from his tired panting even shivering a little bit. The kremlings could'nt help but stare at it finding it adorable.

"T-the h-horde is by our t-tree house." Diddy Kong confessed weakly.

"Good little monkey." Clawser smirked.

Donkey and Dixie chuckled as they watched this finding it just adorable to watch. Donkey Kong turned away to start walking back toward the tree house. Seeing that his little buddy was ok he could relax. However he noticed Dixie not leaving the window.

"Heh you still want to attempt a rescue." Donkey smirked.

"Just for fun, afraid of getting caught." Dixie grinned.

"As entertaining as that would be for you and Diddy, I need to make sure our banna hoard does'nt mysteriously vanish too, though if this is still going on after today I guess I can come back."

With that Donkey began walking on back to the tree house, just in time as Razor had come out to head to the tree house. He quickly spotted Dixie and grew a playful grin on his face, quickly sticking one of Diddy's peanut guns into Dixie's belly.

"Hands up now." Razor grinned.

"Ok ok." Dixie chuckled nervously.

She quickly threw her hands up above her head. Razor chuckled and pressed the peanut gun into the belly a little getting her to squeak cutely from the pressure. After this she was made to walk inside of the house. In a matter of minutes, she was next to Diddy in an I-position and blindfolded.

"S-sorry heh, if I had kno-own you were out there I would've tr-ried to hold out longer." Diddy kong chuckled weakly.

"I'm surprised you endured it as long as you have." Dixie grinned back.

"No talking!" Scrunch grinned playfully.

Scrunch had a feather tipped spear in his hand, he began swiping it along Dixie's belly which got laughter of the captive monkey easily. He was assigned to guard these two while Razor went for the Bannana horde and Clawser setting up what they promised to put Diddy Kong through.

Dixie squirmed adorably under that feathered tip as it glides smoothly along her helpless skin, her belly trembling as she was forced to laugh rather cutely for the Kremling. It circled her belly button slowly getting closer and closer to it.

"YOOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOU WOULDN'T DHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHARE!" Dixie laughed bravely.

"Aww Diddy acted tough when we first got him too, and that lasted five hours. Wonder how long you can keep that up." Scrunch grinned.

Finally that tip plunged down into the belly button now, sliding along the sensitive skin getting really huge squeals out of Dixie, adding to her adorable laughter which also got louder. She pulled and writhed cutely on the ropes.

As opposed to Diddy, Dixie had little resistance to tickling. Especially when her belly button was targeted it only took her boyfriend a couple minutes to get her begging for mercy. Of course not really meaning it, sure enough six minutes go by and then.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE BUUHUHUHUHUHUHUTTON OH PLEHEHEHEHASE NOT THERE!" Dixie pleaded cutely.

"Wow that was quick." Scrunch grinned.

"H-hey leave my-y girlfriend alone." Diddy grinned bravely.

"Ok but now you suffer then."

The spear moved over to Diddy's belly button instead now, swirling it's soft eges on the skin and getting the poor monkey to squeal as well as explode in really cute laughter. His body jolted underneath it as it tortured him.

"You'd think you would'nt be so quick to take this, seeing as how you'll be getting the Bannana belly slider soon." Scrunch grinned.

"IHIIHIHHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH OH I'M SOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHRRY!" Diddy pleaded cutely.

"I'm sure you are."

Scrunch would keep the feather spear on him for two hours, the machine would take at least six hours to properly set up. Diddy laughed helplessly as he was in pure ticklish agony from that thing in his button.

"I suppose if your girlfriend is willing to take her tickling you can rest properly." Scrunch grinned.

"Ok ok do what you want to me, just let him have his break." Dixie surrendered adorably.

The spear once again left that poor button leaving Diddy a panting mess, his belly pumping adorably slow from his tired breathing. He could only watch as that feather spear went back to Dixie's belly button and got the poor monkey shrieking hard with laughter again.

"Aww is the brave little monkey sensitive?" Scrunch grinned.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHES YES PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE NO MORE I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE IT!" Dixie pleaded cutely.

Meanwhile Donkey Kong had made it back to the tree house and was sitting infront of the banana horde now. Grinning as he waited for one of those Kremlings to come up and try to get at them. Little was he aware that Razor had a suspicion the big guy would be guarding it after capturing Dixie.

Razor was perched on a tree branch right above Donkey kong. He had a backpack with him, he had gotten a bag of sleep powder out of it smirking mischviously as he had always wanted the chance to tickle torture the big monkey, and this was the perfect chance. The banana horde was locked up neatly with a combo lock, so obviously he needed the combo.

"I have the perfect machine to use on you too." Razor thought with a grin.

Razor let the sleep powder drop, falling onto Donkey Kong and taking effect instantly. His eyes fluttered for only a few seconds before he collapsed onto his back completely asleep. Razor jumped off the branch, landing right on his belly. It made him gasp, but the sleep powder did it's job and he was out like a light.

"I'll make sure to record this for your two little friends." Razor grinned.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Diddy Kong had been taken to the attic now his ankles tied from a rope hanging from the ceiling. In front of him was the banna belly slider, a cannon shaped machine attacked to a stand with wheels, the front end of it had six unpeeled bannanas pointed at the belly. Even he could understand that with all the space they had on that end it was the perfect weapon for his poor tickle spot just like he was told.

"To think you'll be tormented by the very bananas you love." Clawser grinned.

"C-come on Cl-lawser a-at l-least do something else, y-your wasting p-perfectly good b-bannanas." Diddy chuckled weakly.

"Aww, but their really not their going to help you smile."

Diddy whimpered adorably from that, Clawser sat behind a control panel to the right of the machine. His finger was gently touching the button, but not pushing it just yet much to his playful torment. Sweat dripped from his body rapidly as he waited agonizingly for it to start.

Clawser grinned and finally pushed the button, the bannanas slowly began to wave in the air while slowly moving on a track toward the belly. Diddy twisted and pulled in the rope which only made his belly bounce a little.

"What a cute little dance?" Clawser grinned.

"I-if y-you like t-that, g-get me d-down an-d I'll d-dance for hours." Diddy begged cutely.

"As tempting as that is, I like seeing you squirm better, but nice try."

Withn five mines the machine was mere inches away from the belly, gently touching it occasionally getting a cute yelp from it's owner while also twitching from the contact. Finally they began to slide around the belly, the tips felt cold and extremely soft making them perfect for tickling. Poor Diddy was laughing helplessly in just one second of them making contact.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO OH PLEHEHEHEHASE I CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT!" Diddy begged cutely.

"Sure you can little guy, especially that cute button of yours." Clawser grinned.

"NHOHOHOHO NO NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHRE NOHOHOHOHOHOT THERE!"

Two of the bannanas slide down into the belly button now glidding around the walls and on the center. This got poor Diddy to arch his back forward which only pushed his sensitive belly further into the bannanas. Cute and hard squeals joined his helpless laughter.

Clawser simply stared at his captive's belly with much joy and excitement, loving it's twitching and bouncing from the assault of the bannans it was just so cute to watch and he was glad that Diddy was so cool with this.

"C-CLAWWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHASER PLEASE MEHEHEHEHEEEHHEHERCY!" Diddy pleaded happily.

"Oooh maybe in three hours." Clawser grinned.

That comment got his laughter to start sounding more frantic and helpless making it really adorable as it still carried the happy natural tone to show he was enjoying it so much. He let the machine's bannanas glide along the skin of the belly, and swir in the button for exactly three hours. Before finally pulling the insanolizer away.

Diddy was left hanging limp in the rope, his belly cutely heaving slowly as he took in big deep pants even jiggling a little from the movement. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open from how exhausted he was, but he was loving the feeling.

"You've got a thirty minute break." Clawser grinned.

"H-heh n-no mercy huh." Diddy chuckled weakly.

"Nope not an ounce of it."

By the banana horde Donkey Kong was now laid out on a metal table in an X-position. With four curved paint brushes constantly brushing against the belly, with a fifth one swirling around in the belly button. All the while Razor stood on his waist listening to Donkey's surprisingly cute laughter.

"Ready to tell me the code for the lock now?" Razor grinned.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOT A CHAAAHAHHAHAHAAHNCE!" Donkey laughed bravely.

"Aww then I guess you suffer more."

Two more panels open up in front of both of Donkey's armpits, and two cotton wheels on sticks rise out of the openings. Touching the hollows and getting the big guy to yelp from it, Razor simply grinned at having him so helpless, before the wheels spin fast against the poor pits. Donkey's laughter grows a lot louder and his arms wobble in place.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OH NOT MY PIHIHIIHIHIHIHTS, OH PLEASE!" Donkey pleaded cutely.

"Got you begging, you better hope K Rool never finds out about this." Razor chuckled.

This got Donkey to blush and his laughter gaining a frantic tone to it as he felt more vulnerable. If all this was'nt enough, Razor stuck his tounge out and gently lowered the tip down to the quivering belly button. Once it touched it got his captive to yipe out loud.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T LIIHIHIHIHIHIHCK DOOHOHOHOHOHN'T!" Donkey begged helplessly.

"All you need to do is talk and your button will be spared." Razor grinned.

"NEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEVER!"

Donkey writhed and twisted on the table while laughing helplessly from the tools and tounge. He did'nt know how long he could endure this. He felt Razor's tounge tip wiggle rapidly on the center of his button making him yelp and his eyes shot wide open from the intensity. His back arched up further from it.

"IIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI OH I CAHAHAHAHN'T HANDLE THIS!" Donkey pleaded cutely.

"For such a tough guy, you are sensitive huh." Razor grinned.

Donkey blushed from that as he laughed in hysterics, two more panels open up at either side of his belly. Two Pincer devices aimed at it sparking blue electricity in between the tips. For ten minutes they just spark like that making the big guy more nervous each time.

Finally they jab into the belly and the pincers sparxs zap mercilessly against the skin, making it jump in place while the laughter went up very high and hard sounding very frantic to the ears. He felt the electricity dance rapidly adding to it's effect. Five hours go by, and finally he just could'nt take it.

"OHOHOHOHOHOOHK OK I'LL TAHAHAHAHALK!" Donkey surrender.

Razor's grin grew bigger feeling very proud at beating Donkey Kong like this. Poor Dixie Kong was still on the living room table in an I-position. A blue beam had fired from a laser on the ceiling, surging into her belly button very hard and making her squeal with cute laughter.

Scrunch grinned down at the poor monkey from her right side. Staring at the bouncing belly as it tried to twist away from the laser beam in the belly button. He had a remote with ten buttons on it, he presses one and two brooms come out of the table, and begin to sweep the bristles along the belly, this got her laughing much harder and made her start to roll on the table as much as she could.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHT ME GOOHOHOHOHOHOHO AND I'LL GO ON A DAHAHAHAHAHTE WITH YOU!" Dixie pleaded.

"Aww, but I could'nt do that to Diddy." Scrunch chuckled.

The laser started to spin in the belly button now as well making her squeal louder while her laughter increased dramatically. Her body kept flopping against the table as she squirmed around from the tickling. Her belly shaking in a circle from the movement.

Scrunch chuckled happily and put the remote down, then brought one hand to the belly and the other to Dixie's side. He began scribbling those claws against the two spots at a fast speed. The reaction was a huge increased in her laughter reaching a sort of cute screechy sound.

"Aww are your sides a tickle spot too?" Scrunch grinned.

"M-MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYBE!" Dixie lied.

"Don't lie to me."

With a toe claw he pressed another button on the remote, and this made the laser split into three. One remaining at the button while the other two slid out of it and under it. That screechy laughter increased higher as this happened.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO OK OK MY SIDES ARE VERY TICKLISH!" Dixie surrendered.

"Good, hmm I was going to let you have a break, but I think you should be punished for lying." Scrunch grinned.

"I'M SOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHRRY I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORRY PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK!" Dixie pleaded happily.

"Hmmm, oh ok but that means your getting the punishment when it's over."

He pulled his claws off of the poor monkey and switched the tools off. They retract into the table, the laser does shut off, but does'nt go back into the ceiling meaning Dixie has to stare at it while she's panting. Her eyes were barely open, and her belly jiggled as it pumped in a cute slow manner from her big panting.

"W-whew he-eh t-this the l-longest I've been t-tickled." Dixie chuckled weakly.

"Glad to see you enjoying it sweetie." Scrunch smiled.

Dixie blushed happily from hearing this, she also kept hearing the adorable laughter of her boyfriend above her. She had been made aware Diddy would be up in the attic for at least a week being subjected to that machine. She was currently deciding about taking another little heroic sacrifice for Diddy, but would wait at least a day before doing it.

To be continued.


End file.
